


like a spider in the centre of its web

by sophistry



Category: 221B Baker Towers
Genre: Character of Color, Episode Related, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Movie Poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophistry/pseuds/sophistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the greatest enemy is not a man, but the machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a spider in the centre of its web

  


_**Reichenbach:** habitational name from from Old High German _ rihhi _, ‘rich’, ‘powerful’ +_ bah _, ‘stream’._

> "That is not danger," said he. "It is inevitable destruction. You stand in the way not merely of an individual, but of a mighty organisation, the full extent of which you, with all your cleverness, have been unable to realise. You must stand clear, Mr. Holmes, or be trodden underfoot."

_\- The Final Problem_ , Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

 

Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://sophistory.tumblr.com/post/24690179756/like-a-spider-in-the-centre-of-its-web). More about _221B Baker Towers_ [here](http://221b-baker-towers.tumblr.com/about). 


End file.
